


天使

by Hoyuki_catboat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyuki_catboat/pseuds/Hoyuki_catboat
Summary: ───────國家擬人x歷史人物，奧中心*2011年舊文搬運*二篇合為一*參考自電影《Marie Antoinette》*歷史什麼的隨風而去吧





	天使

1.

時間是1770年的春天，奧地利王宮內。  
那天是個風和日麗的清晨，太陽才剛升起來，王宮還處於安靜無聲的狀態，一道清脆的嗓音劃過去－－  
「羅德先生！」

侍女們聞聲轉向噠噠的腳步聲，棕發少女奔跑在走廊上，完全不顧這裡是個王宮，而且還是早晨的時間。  
「羅德先生！」少女當然也不管她們的異樣眼光，只是尋找著口中吶喊的人物。  
到底在哪裡呢？時間就快來不及了！「羅德先生！」

轉過角之後看見一扇門，直覺告訴她，那個人一定在裡面，於是她在來不及煞車的情況下撞開門：「羅德先生！」  
一進門，果然看見要找的人在裡面。

不同于往常會數落少女又不守規矩在走廊上奔跑加大聲嚷嚷吵到其他人，羅德里赫只是靜靜地坐在軟椅上，一貫優雅的姿勢翻閱書籍。  
大概是跑累了，伊莉莎白彎下腰，用力喘氣。

王宮另一處，一位美麗的女孩睡眼惺忪坐在鏡子前，讓侍女們為她梳洗打扮。  
今天將是這個女孩最後一次待在這個王宮、最後一次坐在這梳妝檯前。不久後，她要離開這裡前往法國，直到老死都不能再回來。

另一位侍女開門，行禮：「公主殿下，陛下已在大廳等候。」  
女孩點點頭，起身。隨著侍女來到大廳，那裡已經有人站在那裡。  
是她的母親和父親，這個國家的女王以及帝國的皇帝。  
他們不舍地對這個小女兒又摟又親，眼角泛著淚光，在這離別時刻，他們只能以微笑道別。  
雖然女孩是她母親外交的一顆棋子，但畢竟是自己心頭上的一塊肉，為人父母還是會不舍。何況，女孩現在要去的是一個大國，也是世仇法國，會受到什麼委屈是不能想像的。  
女孩未脫稚氣的漂亮臉蛋雖有著難過，但期待的心情比較大些。

陪著女兒走過她住了十四年的王宮走廊，發現她不停回頭、四處張望。  
「怎麼了嗎？」女王柔聲問道。  
「不，沒有……」她趕緊看向前方，但眼角還是四處瞟移。  
女王只是輕輕歎氣，她怎麼會不懂自己的寶貝小女兒在想什麼呢？

但她更不懂那個男人在想什麼。

「羅德先生，她就要走了。」伊莉莎白提醒眼前的青年，他正在翻閱下一頁。「不去送她嗎？」  
青年闔上書，眼睛透過鏡片望向窗外。「這種情況，百年來發生不下千次了。」  
早就習慣了！為了維持與他國友好，政治婚姻是必要且常有的手段，幾百年來，幾乎每日每月都會發生公主嫁出國這件事。  
她也只是其中一位，沒有必要去送行。

「我明白。」伊莉莎白知道他內心所想，但仍然不死心：「可是她一定很希望能再見你一面，畢竟她這一去……除非有特殊狀況，不然是永遠也不會回來了。」

沒必要回來，不，應該是說最好不要回來！會回來原生國家就代表那國有慘事發生，不然一般出嫁的公主是不會再回到自己生長的國家。

宮門外，幾輛華麗馬車停駐，一旁跟著許多騎馬的士兵。

女王和她丈夫與女兒做最後的吻別，隨從和侍女們也都依依不捨。  
「別了，我的女兒，上帝保佑法國人，他們得到了一個天使。」  
「是的，母親，父親。」女孩含淚點頭。隨後與幾位侍女上了其中一輛最大的馬車。

車夫向女王行禮後，為公主關上馬車，駕車前行。  
坐在馬車內的女孩心情複雜，除了離別的哀傷外，還有著些許遺憾。  
就要永遠離開了，最後還是沒見到他。  
算了，至少在離開前－－她轉頭望向窗外的王宮－－再看最後一眼吧。

突然，一個高貴又熟悉的身影出現在王宮某扇窗戶裡，他鏡片背後的眼神非常溫柔，又帶些許悲傷。

女孩一驚，急忙把臉和手貼到馬車窗上，想看得更清楚。  
但馬車卻在此時轉彎，王宮和那身影離開她的視線範圍，女孩頹然坐回位子上。

「再見了，瑪麗．安東妮公主殿下。」羅德里赫望著馬車消失在樹林裡，默默念。  
站在背後的伊莉莎白一臉微笑，有些無奈地搖搖頭。

2.

「唷嘿！羅德里赫～！」  
男子一聽到聲音下意識往反方向快步走，對方比他更快擋在面前。  
「喂～喂～我們好久不見了，連看都不看我一眼就急著離開，你也太過分了吧！」  
羅德里赫暗自歎口氣，他不太喜歡眼前的這個人。法蘭西斯，跟他一樣是個國家，金色微卷頭髮在陽光下有些刺眼。  
「你好。」禮貌性打招呼。  
「真沒誠意。」  
「要和你關係變好是上司的想法，說實話，我寧願與你為敵也不想像現在一樣接近你。」  
「好毒喔！但沒關係的，你就是這樣，而且我倒是很高興能與你當朋友呢～」法蘭西斯一手搭在對方肩膀上。「而且，你家公主都嫁過來了。」  
羅德里赫本來想用力揮掉對方的手，但聽到後面那句話時，注意的重點離開肩上的那只手了。

「……她還好嗎？」  
「啊啊，很好吧。」一向輕浮的表情稍稍凝重起來。「也可以說不怎麼好，她……反正你也知道的嘛，不過，你和你家上司都來了，我想應該沒問題的吧，你們的國王看起來很想好好訓人一頓。」

＊ ＊ ＊

「奧地利大人，到！」

少女掀起裙角，往門口飛撲。「羅德里赫！」  
受到的撞擊力太大，羅德里赫不得不後退兩步，才免於向後倒。  
「我好想你喔！看到你和哥哥一起過來，我好高興！沒想到還能見到你，還以為再也見不到了呢……」緊緊抱住對方，眼淚差點流下來。  
羅德里赫嘆了一口氣，已經好些年了，這女孩完全沒有變。  
「那個……這裡是法國王宮，而妳是王后，我也不是約瑟夫陛下……」  
昨天她的哥哥單獨見她時，聽說她也是這樣直接抱上去。  
「又沒關係，這裡沒什麼人，不用管什麼禮節，而且你是我的國家。」放開對方，她笑嘻嘻的。  
「妳是法國王后……」  
「也是奧地利公主。」她接下去，「放心吧，這裡也是我的國家啊！」

羅德里赫決定不再繼續辯下去，對這個女孩而言說什麼她都不會聽，只會固執地堅持己見。  
為什麼偏偏只遺傳到這麼麻煩的缺點，其他都完全不像她母親呢？  
仔細看著對方，她成熟許多，也變更漂亮了，但成熟似乎只有外貌，內在和氣質幾乎沒有變，仍然浮躁、隨性，還是保有一份純真。從言行舉止可以看得出來，明明就處在這個以全歐洲禮節最繁褥聞名的宮廷裡，卻一點也沒有將學到的禮節用在日常生活上。  
這個孩子，從以前就只喜歡做自己喜歡的事情，不喜歡的事情絕對不碰，在這複雜的王宮裡，令人不喜歡的事情可多著呢，她一定過得很痛苦。  
關於她的事情，全部都傳回奧地利王宮了。結婚多年，直到現在還尚未生育，娘家人急得要死，她本人也急得要死，問題出在她的丈夫身上，所以她哥哥此次前來就是要與妹婿談談。  
然後，關於她的不良傳言，羅德里赫很想說教，最後還是決定算了。說教什麼的，昨天她哥哥一定該說的都說了，他今天再重複也沒什麼意義。

「妳覺得法蘭西斯如何？他對妳好嗎？」想了半天隻想到這個話題。  
「很好，他是個好人──啊，我是說他『這個人』是個好人。」她拿起桌上的茶杯，「宮裡對我好的人不多，他是其中一個。」  
法蘭西斯的確人很好，雖然個性有些討厭……但是為人，羅德里赫非常清楚，他雖然喜歡漂亮的人，但是不會隨便對自家人出手。對她好是因為她是王后，而且也憐憫她這麼年輕就擔負著婚姻外交的工作。

「那……妳，過得好嗎？」  
她抬起頭，「我……很好……」僵硬地吐出這三個字時，眼淚與說的話相反，流了出來。  
放下茶杯，她撲到對方懷裡。  
「羅德里赫！嗚……羅德里赫……我好想回家……這裡好討厭，我好想回去……我不喜歡這裡……嗚嗚……帶我離開這裡吧！求求你……」

他只能撫著懷裡人兒的頭髮，安慰著她，一句話也說不出來。

那是他，最後一次見到她。  


過了好幾年後，七月的大熱天，市中心的小火花碰觸到乾柴上，點燃境內的革命戰火。範圍越來越大，開始燃燒整個法國。  
王室們起先並不在意，不過是個小動亂，鎮壓一下就好了，但事實不是想像中的簡單。  
暴動開始擴大，慢慢波及到王宮貴族們，不少人開始撤離去避難，王宮一下子走了大半的人，空了起來。  
國王決定不走，王后當然不能走，帶著王子和公主們繼續留下來。他們相信暴動總有一天會結束，王室的權力是絕對的，誰也不能動搖。

但是，他們錯了。

那天夜晚，暴動的民眾開始襲擊王宮，與衛兵們交戰。  
她坐在床上，沒有離開王宮的侍女們圍在房裡，每個人神情非常緊張地看著窗外。  
夜晚非常安靜，不像聽說的有一群人正往王宮裡沖進來，她們豎起耳朵，仔細聽遠方的動靜。

“砰！砰！砰！”

所有人都嚇了一大跳，看向房間的門。  
“砰！砰！砰！”  
有人在敲門，非常急促、大力的敲著門板。

一位侍女壯起膽，開門。

一位士兵跌進來，滿身汗水和傷痕，臉頰上都是血，從頭上流下來的。  
「快保護王后！」他喊道，站不太穩，侍女扶住他。「暴民沖進王宮，他們想殺了王后！」

她令侍女照顧士兵的傷勢，走出房門。

到達大廳，她的丈夫和兒女們，以及尚未離開的大臣、侍女和衛兵都在。  
抱起受驚的小兒子，她的丈夫──國王站到妻小前面，護著他們。  
碰撞聲、碎裂聲……安靜的夜晚時不時傳來干擾寧靜的聲響。

他們的國家‧法蘭西斯從另一扇門走進來，國王立刻上前拉住對方的手。「法蘭西斯，不會有事吧？」  
國家只是沉默不語，表情嚴峻，此時的他不像平常溫文調皮的法蘭西斯，反倒有鼓肅殺之氣。

像是感受到了什麼，絕望的氣氛蔓延開來，國王終於忍不住了，拋棄尊嚴，跪下來。  
「法蘭西斯，求求你，救救我好嗎？求求你！不然一切都要完蛋了。沒有王室的法國，要怎麼活下去？」  
但那個人還是拒絕了。國家不是統治者，國家不是站在王室的立場，也不是站在人民那邊，他不能偏頗，只能是個旁觀者，看著歷史的發展，看著時代的興衰。  
直到自己有可能毀滅，才需要站出來幫忙。但現在的情況，他能走下去。

聽到這樣的回答時，國王哭了，其他人也哭了，他們感到無助。

她抱著兒子來到陽臺上，從這裡往下看，一群民眾站在宮前廣場上，每人手上都拿著武器。

看到王后出來時，全體安靜下來，一致看著她。

她不懂，為什麼這些人看她的眼神，都充滿憎恨和憤怒，她到底做錯了什麼？

天亮後，國王和他的家人們離開了這裡，再也沒回來過。


End file.
